la chica mágica familiar
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: ¿que pasaria si en vez de saito fuera invocada una chica mágica? serie de pequeñas historias con personajes de mahou shoujo ikusei keikau de protagonistas, son totalmente libres de continuar una historia si les interesa, yo solo estoy dando ideas
1. ripple

**La chica mágica familiar.**

Rabian pasado 10 meses desde la prueba de Cranberry y a Ripple la conocida como la chica mágica ninja se encontraba patrullando la ciudad como siempre hacia por las noches, a pesar de haber perdido el brazo derecho y el ojo izquierdo esta seguía como si nada, incluso cuando la tierra de magia le había dicho que podían curarla, pero ella prefirió mantener sus heridas como recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en la prueba de Cranberry. Ripple jamas olvidaría lo ocurrido especialmente con la perdida de su mentora Top Speed.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, una joven de pelo rosado llamada Louise de la Valliere se encontraba preparada para lanzar el hechizo para invocar a su familiar y demostrarles a los demás que no era una inútil en la magia. Ella empezó a conjurar el hechizo mientras los demas estudiantes solo la observaban y se reían por lo bajo.

Volviendo con Ripple esta seguía con su patrullaje, cuando de repente un portal de color verde apareció frente a ella, se acerco a este con cuidado y lo reviso, justo cuando acerco la mano a este, el portal la absorbió.

Cuando termino de conjurar el hechizo hubo una explosión, los estudiantes se taparon con su ropa y sacaban sus varitas para disipar el humo, Louise estaba a punto de creer que había fallado junto con los demás estudiantes que ya habían empezado a reírse por lo bajo. Pero cuando el humo se disipo todos pudieron ver a una chica extraña vestida con unos ropajes negros y una bufanda roja, también tenia unos extraños zapatos de madera, pero lo que mas llamo la atención a la gente es que a la chica le faltaba el brazo derecho, el profesor Colbert le informo a Louise que fuera rápida y que sellara el trato con su familiar. Louise hizo caso y se acerco a ella y completo el procedimiento, después unas extrañas runas empezaron a surgir de la mano de la chica. Este es el comienzo de una gran historia.

**Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, ojala les haya gustado, realmente no había visto historias crossovers entre zero no tsukaima y mahou shoujo ikusei keikaku y como tenia esta idea desde hace un tiempo decidí publicarla, quien quiera continuarla es totalmente libre de hacerlo, intentare escribir otras pequeñas historia con otras chicas mágicas, nos leemos**


	2. snow white

**La chica mágica familiar 2.**

**esta historia tiene lugar después de los acontecimientos del arco limited y antes de Jokers.**

Snow white se encontraba desesperada, tenia que saber que le había pasado a Ripple. Ella no podía estar muerta, Snow white no dejaría que nadie mas muriera no después de la prueba de Cranberry, ya había perdido a dos personas que la habían ayudado y que apreciaba. Si era verdad que ripple estaba muerta ella ya no podría soportarlo, se había hecho mas fuerte para evitar perder a mas gente y no había funcionado, no había podido proteger a Ripple. Cuando la ninja había ido a esa ciudad para una mision de la tierra de magia snow white creía que estaría bien, pero saber que había desaparecido y que ni siquiera se supiera si estaba viva o muerta la enojaba, la buscaría donde hiciera falta.

En ese momento mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio noto algo de color verde, ella cuidadosamente se acerco a esa cosa con su alabarda en mano, cuando fue a tocarla este cosa la absorbió y empezó a caer, en algún momento perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Snow white despertó estaba en el patio de lo que parecía un castillo, estaba rodeado de muchas personas que se veían bastante jóvenes, se dio cuenta de que se había des-transformado a su forma normal. Fue en ese momento cuando una chica de pelo rosa se le acerco, dijo unas palabras que no entendió en absoluto y le dio un beso mientras Snow White intentaba escaparse sin éxito. Después del beso empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor y unas marcas empezaron a aparecer en su mano, fue en ese momento que volvió a desmayarse.

**Otra pequeña historia basada en mahou shoujo ikusei keikaku, esta vez con Snow White siendo invocada, escribiré varias historias cortas mas con otros personajes de esta franquicia, tanto del anime como de las novelas, la siguiente sera cranberry, nos leemos **


	3. Cranberry

**La chica mágica familiar 3**

**esta historia ocurre antes del inicio del primer arco de mahou shoujo ikusei keikaku.**

La música del bosque Cranberry se encontraba como era habitual tocando su violin en su casa en las montañas de ciudad N. el plan de Fav de crear un juego social para buscar a posibles candidatas para la prueba de selección había tenido éxito, solo faltaban dos chicas mágicas mas y la prueba podía comenzar. A Cranberry lo que mas le importaba era la fuerza y buscar a oponentes que tengan esa fuerza, por eso ella hace esas pruebas para ver si hay alguien que pueda darle una buena pelea. Cranberry sabia que sus métodos de selección de candidatos no serian aceptados por la tierra de magia pero si no se enteraban no pasaría nada.

Cranberry rio por lo bajo mientras pensaba en lo tontos que eran en la tierra de magia, pero mientras pensaba esto una extraña cosa verde apareció frente a ella, la chica mágica acostada en la cama hizo una mueca y se paro de esta para examinar el extraño objeto, solo para ser absorbido por el.

Louise de la Valliere estaba nerviosa, tenia que demostrar que no era una inútil en el uso de la magia, tenia que convocar a un familiar. Si no lo hacia probablemente seria obligada por su familia a casarse con algún noble de bajo rango. Pero principalmente quería demostrarle a la estúpida de Kirche que podía hacer magia.

Cuando por fin fue su turno para invocar a su familiar, esta levanto su varita y empezó a recitar el conjuro que había memorizado, después de esto una gran explosión azoto el patio y una gran nube de humo se levanto.

Al despegarse la nube de humo, pudo ver a una chica de rodillas frente a ella, vestía unos extraños ropajes que parecían tener rosas en ellos, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de todos fueron sus orejas puntiagudas, había convocado a una elfa. El profesor Colbert le insto a terminar la invocación antes que la chica reaccionara y así lo hizo.

Cranberry no podía entender que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba en su cabaña y en el siguiente en una especie de escuela y para pero una chica de pelo rosa se había atrevido a besarla y en su mano aparecieron una imagen muy rara, solo tuvo un momento de observar esa marca cuando se desmayo.

**La tercera minihistoria esta vez con Cranberry, ya saben que si quieren continuar cualquiera de estas historias son totalmente libres de hacerlo, nos leemos**


	4. Mana

**La chica magica familiar 4.**

**esta historia ocurre después del arco Limited.**

Mana se encontraba trabajando en su oficina en la tierra de magia, ella era una maga no una chica mágica, no tenia todas sus habilidades era solo una persona normal, con la excepción de que tiene la capacidad de usar magia. Mientras seguía trabajando miro una foto de ella y de su hermana adoptiva Hana una chica mágica, ella había muerto en la misión donde haba ido para cazar a una asesina, todo había resultado ser otra cosa que la que le habían dicho.

Mana al terminar el trabajo se levanto de su escritorio y se dispuso a salir de su oficina cuando una cosa verde apareció al frente de la puerta de salida de la oficina, esta se acerco con cuidado y extendió su mano, solo para ser absorbido por esa cosa.

Mana empezó a sentir que caía, cerro los ojos para evitar pensar que estaba cayendo. Cuando abrió los ojos, oyó varias voces en un idioma que no entendía. Estaba en una especie de castillo, vio a varios adolescentes a su alrededor. Se reviso a su misma vio que tenia su báculo solo que prefirió no usar magia. En ese momento una chica de pelo rosa se acerco a ella y empezó a hablar en aquel idioma desconocido, justo cuando menos se lo esperaba esta la beso, el dolor que sintió después fue enorme, tanto que se desmayo.

**Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, esta vez fue el turno de la maga Mana, ¿cual sera la siguiente? Nos leemos**


	5. shadow gale

**La chica mágica familiar 5.**

**esta historia ocurre después del arco Restart.**

Mamori totoyama, mejor conocida como la chica mágica Shadow Gale, se encontraba en la habitación de Kanoe Hitokouji, mejor conocida como la chica mágica conocida como Pfle, estaba esperando a que ella llegara, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga y su protectora, su familia había cuidado de la familia de Kanoe por generaciones. Después de haber sobrevivo a aquella realidad virtual se habían hecho amiga de la otra chica mágica sobreviviente, conocida como Clantail. Eso era lo que Mamori estaba esperando a que su mejor amiga llegara junto a Clantai, no sabia por que la traería, Kanoe era aveces un misterio para Mamori.

Mamori estuvo esperando por alrededor de 15 minutos y se estaba preguntando por que tardaban tanto, en ese momento una extraña cosa verde apareció de la nada, Mamori se paro de la silla en donde estaba sentada y se convirtió en chica mágica, su forma de chica mágica era la de una enfermera vestida de negro. Estuvo examinando esa cosa hasta que decidió poner su mano haber que pasaba solo para quedar succionado por la cosa verde.

Louse de la Valliere se encontraba lista para convocar a su familiar no importaba si se encontraba nerviosa, había estudiado mucho para este momento y no iba a dejar que se rieran de ella y la llamaran Louse la cero. Vio como los otros estudiantes ya habían convocado a su familiar, así que dio un paso al frente y saco su varita, empezó a conjurar el hechizo mientras los otros estudiantes hacían bromas o se reían.

Una explosión fue lo resultante de la invocación, ella estaba decepcionada, había fallado y no había convocado a su familiar o al menos, hasta que el humo se disipo revelando a una chica que estaba tumbada en el piso vestía unas ropas negras, lo mas llamativo eran tijeras gigantes que tenia en el cinturón.

Louise se acerco lentamente a su nuevo familiar y completo los procedimientos necesarios incluyendo el beso, después vio a la chica retorcerse del dolor y que unas runas aparecieran en una de sus manos, después se desmayo.

Otra historia mas completa, ojala les haya gustado. Nos leemos


	6. calamity mary

**La chica mágica familiar 6.**

La chica mágica conocida como Calamity Mary se encontraba sentada en un sofá mientras bebía una botella de whisky y se fumaba un cigarrillo, le gustaba el hecho de que estar en su forma de chica mágica el alcohol y el cigarro no le afectaba, ella ya lo hacia antes d e convertirse en convertirse en chica mágica, ahora se sentía poderosa, podía hacer lo que quisiese, no le importaba que su esposo se haya llevado a su hija, era poderosa, se había encargado de hacer negocios con la mafia local, de algún modo esto le daba dulces mágicos, esta rio le pareció gracioso que ayudar a un grupo de criminales pudiera ser considerada una buena acción. Mientras Calamity seguía bebiendo una extraña cosa verde apareció al frente de ella, esta hizo una mueca y se levanto del sofá y se acerco a esa cosa, cuando acerco su mano a esa cosa esta la absorbió.

Louse de la Valliera, conocida también como Louise la cero, era una noble de tristain y estudiante de la academia de magia de Tristain, y era un día importante, tenia que convocar a un familiar, si no lo mas probable era que su familia la sacara de la escuela y la obligara a casarse. Louise se preparo sacando su varita y conjuro el hechizo para convocar a su familiar.

Cuando Calamity Mary recupero la conciencia se encontraba en un lugar que no reconoció, había bastantes personas viéndola. Se levanto rápidamente y en ese momento una chica de pelo rosa se acerco a ella, Calamity saco su revolver y apunto a la chica y le dijo que se alejara, pero la chica no pareció entender lo que dijo y esta hablo en un idioma que no reconoció, así que lo pensó con calma y guardo el arma, la chica se le acerco mas, dijo unas palabras y la beso de repente, Calamity abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor y unas runas aparecieron en su mano derecha, no sabia lo que significaba, pero esto seria algo que le traería problemas.

**Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Pechika

**La chica mágica familiar 7.**

**esta historia ocurre antes del arco restart.**

Pechicka amaba ser una chica mágica, ya que en su vida normal no era la persona mas atractiva y le faltaba bastante autoestima. Pero su forma de chica mágica era hermosa y simplemente modifico su traje de chica mágica para que fuera un atuendo sencillo de chef.

Pechika salio de su casa como chica mágica, en su mano llevaba una caja de almuerzo, le iba a llevar una buena comida al chico que le gustaba, que estaba en el equipo de beisbol. El hechizo mágico consistía en que podía cocinar cualquier tipo de comida y hacer que sepa delicioso, así que lo aprovecho para darlo a ese chico.

Justo cuando iba caminando a su escuela, un portal verde apareció frente a ella, Pechika estaba distraída y no lo noto y se choco con el portal y fue absorbida por este.

Estuvo cayendo por un tiempo. Cuando sintió tierra se levanto aun con el almuerzo en su mano, no sabia donde estaba, pero estaba rodeada por muchas personas que hablaban un idioma desconocido para ella, estuvo un rato simplemente mirando sus alrededores parecía un castillo europeo, fue ahí cuando se le acerco una chica de pelo rosa, empezó a hablar en un idioma que Pechika no entendía, en ese momento la chica se le acerco mas y le dio un beso, Pechika no entendía nada, pero entonces sintió un dolor intenso, miro su mano derecha, vio unas runas extrañas, Pechika no entendía nada.

**Nos leemos.**


	8. ripple 2

**La chica mágica familiar 8.**

Ripple despertó en una cama que no reconoció, se vio a si misma con cuidado tal como esperaba al desmayarse se había des transformado, después miro sus alrededores y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza es que era algún tipo de enfermería, fue en ese momento que noto a la chica de pelo rosa que la había besado antes, fue ahí recordó su situación, vio su única mano restante, notando una marca que no conocía. Ripple noto que su teléfono mágico estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama, lo agarro pero noto que no podía comunicarse con la tierra de magia, pero todavía podía transformarse, Ripple solo suspiro y coloco el teléfono mágico en la mesa.

En ese momento la chica de pelo rosa se despertó y noto a Ripple despierta, esta se levanto y salio de la enfermería, Ripple se quedo confundida pensando por que había se había ido de repente. Unos cuantos minutos despumes esta volvió acompañada por un hombre de mediana edad y que era calvo, este al ver a Ripple dijo con un tono calmado y amable:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ripple solo asintió con la cabeza, el hombre se sentó en la silla donde hasta ase un rato la chica de pelo rosa se encontraba. En ese momento el hombre le explico que había sido convocada por Louise, eso lo dijo señalando a la chica de pelo rosa, y que también ahora era su familiar por este mismo motivo, Ripple también pregunto bastantes cosas, lo cual el hombre que en ese momento ripple supo que llamaba jean colbert. Supo con esto que estaba en un reino llamado Tristain, mas específicamente en su academia de magia. Si Ripple no hubiera sido una chica mágica y hubiera vivido tantas cosas no hubiera creído lo que decía este hombre, pero en estos momentos solo podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

Ripple se paro de la cama de la enfermería y agarro su teléfono mágico, Colbert le había preguntado cosas sobre ella, incluyendo por que al desmayarse su cuerpo cambio, incluyendo su ropa, normalmente no debería transformarse delante de otra persona que no fuera otra chica mágica, pero esto no era su mundo y aquí la tierra de magia no tenia ningún contacto, así que decidió mostrar su forma de chica mágica.

**La segunda parte y final de la historia de Ripple, algunas otras historias también la tendrán, bueno nos leemos**


End file.
